Eternally Heartbroken
by tmntyyh
Summary: The casualties from the battle against Deepground were far larger than Vincent fully understood at the time of the infiltration behind enemy lines. Yet, love stays strong. Warnings are inside.


Title: Eternally Heartbroken

Summary: The casualties from the battle against Deepground were far larger than Vincent fully understood at the time of the infiltration behind enemy lines. Yet, love stays strong.

Warnings: Death, blood, gore, err...implied necrophilia... etc., etc. This is how I think the game should have went... Well, one of the ways.

Holding Cerberus at his side, Vincent slowly made his way down the narrow path, crimson eyes scanning over the way as his boots clacked against the cold, hard floor. Pausing at the sound of his phone ringing, he accepted the call, listening to Tifa and Barrett in the background before Cloud was given the phone, both staying silent on the line for a while before speaking short questions and answers. The ex-Turk paused as he heard Tifa's frantic scream. "Cloud..."

"The Shera's coming down," the blonde replied, voice sounding far away. "Yuffie jumped earlier...I think. We don't know about Reeve or the others, though."

The brunette nodded, his heart feeling like it had stopped in his chest at the mention of 'others.' "I'll be right there," Vincent said before swiftly hanging up and turning around. His brisk pace rapidly turned into a hasten run, pausing at the nearest window. Tightening his grip on his gun as power surged through his muscles as his vision turned hazy, wings tearing out of his shoulders as Chaos came to control.

The Shera was grounded, metal twisted and engulfed in flames as members of Deepground sought purchase into the flightless aircraft. Snarling darkly, the demon easily shattered the glass to the window before leaping out and spreading his wings, quickly making his way to the Shera as he shot at the targets below him.

Landing outside of the collapsed machine, the demon eagerly made his way inside the gutted engine walls. Lurking through the twisted metal, the demon quickly came upon Shalua. Golden eyes looked at the broken tank and lifeless form inside briefly before continuing on his way. Making his way through warped hallways, he could make out the sound of Cait Sith rambling. Raising an eyebrow, the demon turned into the room to find the robotic toy shaking the unconscious brunette in blue. Pulling out his slim phone, he dialed Cloud before muttering, "Reeve is unconscious. Listen for Cait when you get here."

Hanging up once more, he continued on his way, finding Shelke lying on the floor before nudging her with his foot. Rolling his eyes at the lack of response, he called the blonde leader of Avalanche once more, giving him a curt update on the fighter's whereabouts before once more hanging up and continuing on his path to the deck.

Looking at the twisted metal before him, the demon could easily remember how mere hours ago he had heard the pilot's crew talking about how it was odd that he had settled down and married Shera. Jealously bloomed in his chest as he recalled the words. The blonde didn't even tell him himself, he just clapped him on the back and wanted to go out drinking like the "good old days." Frowning at the ache in his chest, the demon continued on his way to the helm, eyes narrowing at the sight of splattered blood. Following the red fluid, the demon let out a loud wail of sadness at the sight of the blonde pilot.

Cid's lifeless body lied still on his back, dark red blood pooled around his body, staining his bright shirt a dark shade. The goggles atop his head were askew while a thick rod of metal pierced through the center of his chest.

Tears streamed down the demon's face as he walked over, kneeling down beside the crumpled body before slowly gripping the rid before slowly pulling it out of the blonde. Wincing at the wet sound at the metal was pulled free, the demon carefully scooped up the pilot before walking out of the grounded airship. Nearly bumping into Cloud, the demon bared his fangs.

"You save the planet. I could care less," he growled at the blonde's blank stare. Spreading his wings widely, the demon took off, flying through the sky and leaving the fight behind as he made his way to Nibelheim. Holding the cooling body flush against him, the demon touched down in the empty town before walking to the desolate manor, body slowly shifting back to Vincent's normal state.

Ambling through the dusty manor, the brunette made his way to the basement, opening his coffin before lowering the bloodied human inside. "I've lost you in more ways than I wish to admit," the ex-Turk murmured, deep voice choked off as he closed the glazed blue eyes before pressing a soft kiss to the pilot's forehead. Smiling sadly, he ran his gloved fingers through the matted hair, "You never told me that you were marrying Shera..."

Frowning softly, the gunner lifted up Cid's left hand, carefully pulling off the glove before examining his ring finger. Crimson eyes widened at the lack of a ring. "Now, you cannot tell me that you are not wearing a ring because you do not like jewelry," Vincent commented before gesturing to the dog chains around the blonde's neck. "So, why are you not wearing a ring?" At the prolonged silence, the brunette continued to speak. "You never mentioned that you had married Shera. ...Your crew was wrong, were they not?" Smiling slightly, the ex-Turk leaned down and kissed Cid deeply. "You never married her. ...And you never will. You are mine forever, Chief."

Lying down in the coffin beside Cid, Vincent snuggled close, caring less if the world was going to come to an end as he ran his hands down the pilot's body, fondling him through his pants as he smiled. "I love you, Cid Highwind."

Review to let me know what you think.

I would use my deletion policy here, but I don't care enough to delete this one.

I'm beginning to think that "Disturbing" and "Smut/Porn" should be genres. I would almost always pick them. ...Who am I kidding, I would always pick them.


End file.
